


Day and night

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merlin Rare Pairs, Summer Pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never came to him during the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day and night

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for challenge #6 of the Summer Pornathon (Light and Dark).

He never came to him during the day.

 

He never approached him, he never smiled, he never gave any sign that he was willing to give Mordred a chance to redeem himself for whatever Merlin thought he’d done wrong.

 

No, Merlin waited until he was covered by darkness; he sneaked through the halls when they were empty, sneaked quietly, sneaked in.

 

And Mordred let him in. Always.

 

He listened for the soft footsteps after he’d gone to bed and tried to ignore the tinge of excitement as they finally neared his chambers, followed by a knock on the door. He didn’t answer, he didn’t really have to. Merlin opened the door tentatively and peeked in, finally entering with Mordred’s encouraging nod. He closed the door carefully and stood by it – as if unsure of his welcome.

 

Mordred wasn’t sure whom he pitied more – Merlin or himself.

 

“Come here,” he said softly as he pushed the sheets off himself. He didn’t have to ask twice. Merlin strode towards him, shrugging his jacket off on the way. By the bed, he got out of his boots and sat astride Mordred, his fingers gripping Mordred’s shoulders tightly.

 

He offered a little smile and Mordred felt a familiar dull ache in his chest as he raised himself on his elbows and they shared their first kiss for the night. They didn’t talk a lot. They didn’t talk _at all_ – except for the occasional half-coherent grunt or broken bits of the other’s name.

 

They hadn’t discussed any of this – how they shared those moments most nights of their weeks, how they found that the pieces of their broken selves fit the other’s, how they _needed_ each other. They told themselves that they didn’t have to. Mordred thought he’d be more willing to talk than Merlin would, so he kept everything to himself and accepted all Merlin had to give him.

 

Tonight Merlin had to give him his hands – fingers in Mordred’s hair, on his arms, on his thighs, on his cock. Mordred’s breath hitched and he arched up with a moan as Merlin finally slid against him, bare, gotten rid of their clothes. One hand in Mordred’s hair, the other – gripping the both their cocks firmly and tugging steadily, Merlin met Mordred’s gaze. Mordred knew that look in his eyes far too well and nodded in consent, laying down again and letting Merlin move up and straddle his chest. He took Merlin’s cock in his mouth and relaxed, relishing the shaky groan that slipped past Merlin’s lips. Soon all he could do was grip Merlin’s thighs and let him use his mouth, knowing he’d be done before the strain became unbearable.

 

What he didn’t expect was Merlin to reach back and grab Mordred’s cock, pulling in the same rhythm as he fucked his mouth. Mordred moaned around the staff in his mouth and Merlin echoed him, then he laughed; he pulled back and jacked himself off, gathering half of his come in his hand and letting the rest slip through his fingers and onto Mordred’s chest. He moved further back and gripped Mordred again, slick hand moving easily and bringing him off quickly. Mordred fucked his hand through it, biting his lips and breathing heavily through his nose as to not make any noise.

 

 

He never stayed with him during the night.

 

He never turned back, never said good night, never gave any sign that this – that _Mordred_ was to him something more than just a shag; he wouldn’t let himself admit it.

 

Never. Until now.

 

His hand froze mid-air before he pushed the door handle and he turned around, taking a deep breath. In a heartbeat – a very loud, excited heartbeat – he was by Mordred’s bed again, leaning down and pressing a firm kiss to Mordred’s lips.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against them, pressing another small kiss before retreating.

 

“About?”

 

Merlin shrugged. _Everything._

Mordred offered a tentative smile and Merlin returned it, letting hope glimmer somewhere in Mordred’s heart.

 

Maybe. Maybe what they had would finally see the day.


End file.
